


Soulmate Tattoo AU

by Doucheflamingo



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 15:04:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5210369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doucheflamingo/pseuds/Doucheflamingo





	1. Portgas D Ace

Ace sneezed, covering his nose with his hand. Wiping away the snot on his pants, the words on his wrist caught his attention.

You’re on fire

That’s literally what it said….you’re on fire. That was the first sentence his soulmate would ever speak to him. To be honest, he had mixed feelings about it.

First of all. It could literally be anyone. After having eaten the mera mera no mi, the chances of somebody shouting that rose exponentially. He remembered his childhood fears of catching on fire. Eating the fruit had thankfully dispelled them.

Second, he couldn’t help but laugh at it every now and then. Of all the things they could say to him. They would say that.

Third, in the grand scheme of things, it was a pretty nice tattoo.

Ace rolled his shoulders and looked over the wanted poster he held. Taking down the guy’s face in his mind, he smirked. He had been sighted on this island in the past few days. Should be easy enough to take down.

He rolled the poster back up and shoved it in his pocket. “All I gotta do is find him.”

\- 8 hours later -

Ace slumped down into the chair, his hat falling over his head. Hours, he had been looking for one guy FOR HOURS! ALL DAY! AND THE ISLAND WASN’T EVEN THAT BIG!!

Letting out a hard sigh, he pushed his hat back and leaned in his chair. “Just my luck. I bet he’s even left the island by now. Tch, this stinks.”

A loud laugh caught his attention, the raspiness assaulting his ears. Looking over, his eyes fell upon a man laughing heartily at the bar. Wait a minute….IT’S THE GUY!

Jumping up without hesitation, he shouted out his name. “Thomas Holt!”

The man turned around and looked at him disdainfully. “What is it brat?”

“I’m here to collect your bounty!”

The bar’s noise paused at Ace’s outcry. You could even hear crickets chirping. Then suddenly it filled up with laughter, Holt’s definitely the loudest.

“Good one brat!”

“Hey! I’m serious!”

“So I am I.” He chuckled and patted a drinking buddy on his back.

“Alright then, I’ve given you a fair warning.” He rose his hand, smirking at the clueless looks he was given. “Let’s get this over with.” Flames began to appear in his hand. The orange ball whirled inside the palm of his hand, the heat threatening those nearby.

A nearby patron jumped from their seat, eyes frantic. “You’re on fire!” They grabbed a nearby glass, ready to put out the fire.

“NO IT’S A DEVIL-”

But it was too late.

They had tossed the drink on him, drenching his arm in what smelled like lemonade. The flame went out in his palm, leaving it dripping the sticky liquid.

“Phew, I thought you were going to lose your hand for a second there.”

Ace couldn’t help the small smile on his face. They didn’t know he was a devil fruit user. They were just trying to help out is all. He let out a laugh at their own expression. It was one of relief and happiness. “Thanks, but I’m a devil fruit user.” He made another ball of flame in his hand, watching their eyes alight with wonder. “Mera mera no mi.”

“Ohhh, so you were alright all-” They paused eyes widening even further. Brining up their wrist to their eyes, they scanned the words. “Umm.”

Ace’s eyes lit up in excitement, his flame going away. He hunched down to their height and pointed at them with his index finger. “SOULMATE?”

They nodded their head happily, finger pointing right back at him. “SOULMATE!”

The two broke out into laughter. They had finally found each other! Their laughter was broken only by the sound of a door slamming open.

Their heads whipped around to see Holt running out the door.

“You wanta come watch me catch him?”

“Sure!”

Ace grabbed their hand and took off after Holt. “Let’s do this!”


	2. Akainu/Sakazuki

**Akainu Soulmate Tattoo**

Akainu sat at his desk, stacks of paperwork waiting to be filled out, read, sent off, etc. But truth be told, the paperwork was the last thing on his mind.

She sat in his common room, eating a plate of rice and vegetables he had ordered for her. It was his dinner time also, but he couldn’t bring himself to eat. He couldn’t stop thinking about the day’s previous events.

* * *

 

There had been reports of a pirate crew hiding out in the town, licking their wounds from a recent battle. The perfect opportunity for him to take them out.

It should’ve gone smoothly, but she had interfered. He should have been able to take down the entire crew, no problems, no hang ups. But that’s not how it went down.

Instead, it was her interference that allowed them to get away before he could even kill one of the crew. Her distraction had cost him everything. And now she was going to pay for it.

She had tried to flee, but she could never get away from him

She was crumpled on the ground before him, body trembling in fear. Situated in the dead end of an alley, there was nowhere for her to run now.

“So you’re going to kill me now?”

Those words. It was those words that stopped his heart. Those words that paused his hand.

The exact same words were written upon his wrist, obscured by his gloves.

He gave pause, faltering in his motions. Could it be…

Steeling his nerves, he pressed his cap down, shielding his eyes. Turning to his men standing behind him, awaiting his orders, he gestured to her.

“Put her in cuffs, send her to my office.”

“S-sir?”

“That was an order,” he barked. Giving her one last glance, he walked out of the alley, mind racing.

* * *

 

He took a long drag of his cigar, listening for her. The sound of a plate being set down on the table echoed throughout his silent quarters.

Was it her? The possibility of it not being her ran through his mind. If so, she would be thrown in the brig and he could go on with his life.

He let out a sigh and stood from his chair, hands gripping the desk. He grasped the desk one last time in frustration before leaving his office.

Striding into the room, he saw her sitting on the couch. Her knees were pulled up defensively, her eyes staring up at him owlishly. Arms were hugged against her legs, her wrist facing away from him.

Her body language spoke volumes.

Akainu marched over, kneeling down to get closer to her. His usual hat discarded, his hair was free for him to run his hand through. He held out his hand, peering up into her wide eyes. “Your right hand.”

She stared into his dark brown eyes, questioning his motives. Hesitant to give him her hand, but alarmed at the consequences, she gave it to him slowly, palm down. Placing her small palm in his large, warm hand, she bit her lip.

He looked at it, noticing how much it contrasted his own. He flipped it over, eyes scanning the words.

_Your right hand_

A wave of relief washed over him, his eyes closing in relief.

“W-wait…we’re…”

Akainu nodded, clasping her hand in his. He brought it to his face, pressing it to his lips.

She smiled shyly at his gesture, her hand snug in his grasp. “Hi.”

His own lips quirked up into something akin to a smile. “Hello.”

 


End file.
